


Nessa Used Scald! It's Super Effective

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Shower Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Victor and Nessa are spending the night in a hotel in Hulbury, hoping to have some fun. While eating her out, Nessa has an accident that reveals a new fetish for the both of them. This isn't the kind of Max Geyser you'd get in a Gym Battle!
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File II





	Nessa Used Scald! It's Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Invanity808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invanity808/pseuds/Invanity808) in the [Eroppai_Requests2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) collection. 



At Sonia’s recommendation, Victor had visited Nessa during one of her modeling shoots. Seeing her athletic body on display, along with respect for her after their Gym Battle, had only brought them closer together. They started seeing each other shortly after that, spending time out on the ocean and looking for Water-type Pokemon, along with meals at the Captain’s Table. It was to Victor’s surprise that, rather than catch a Flying Taxi back home for the night, Nessa told him to come to an inn located not far from the lighthouse. When she asked, there was a certain look in her eyes. Victor was going to get laid.

When they checked into the hotel, Nessa got to the bed and removed her gym uniform, revealing that she had been wearing a set of sea-green underwear underneath, that looked stunning against her brown skin. She smelled of sweat and salt water, and that only made her sexier. Nessa asked Victor to close the door behind them, and to hang a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the handle.

“I’ve had my eye on you since you walked into my gym that day,” said Nessa. “You’re in shape, and easy on the eyes. It’s difficult to find someone between fashion work and gym challenges, but something about you caught my eye. So what do you say? I’ll show you that you don’t need to be in the gym to make something bigger.”

Nessa removed the rest of her clothes, getting naked on the bed. Her dark brown nipples and bright pink pussy looked beautiful in the afternoon light coming through the windows. The lighthouse could be seen in the distance, waiting until night fell. Nessa asked Victor to strip down. He was a bloke of average stature, while Nessa had a fit athletic body, with most of her pubic hair shaved off. What little of the black hair that could be seen wouldn’t show through her shorts. Nessa placed her hand on her pussy, spreading it open to show Victor the pink insides.

“Come on, eat me out,” she said.

Victor got on his knees and licked Nessa’s pussy. The flavor was delicious. Slightly salty and sticky, with a body temperature warmth that felt great going down his throat. Nessa moaned and started to sweat. Victor’s tongue movements were unfocused, but still hitting all of her weak spots. Her clit poked out of its hood, and his tongue dove deeper into her pussy, slurping up more juices from her dripping slit. As he sucked, Nessa felt a sharp sensation in her bladder. She had been drinking a lot back at the Captain’s Table, and polished off a soda before closing the door. She had to pee really badly. The bathroom was right there, but she didn’t want to stop Victor from enjoying her pussy.

“Victor, I have to pee...” said Nessa. His tongue hit her clit. His mouth was wide open, and the pleasure became too much. Nessa opened up and let loose a stream of golden piss, spraying it directly into Victor’s mouth. It overflowed from his lips, dribbling down his chin and onto his body. Much to Nessa’s surprise, as she kept spraying her pee, he drank it down in large gulps.

“This tastes pretty good,” said Victor. “Might even be better than your love juices.”

“You drank my pee?” asked Nessa.

“It was really hot, seeing it flow out of your sexy brown pussy,” said Victor. “Got any more?”

Nessa blushed. She thought their lovemaking would end here, but Victor, who hadn’t even been expecting her to pee on him, had taken it in stride. She had fallen in love with him even more. “Keep licking!” she said.

As Nessa’s pee trickled down to nothing, Victor kept licking the last drops, mixing it with the love juice coming from her pussy. His tongue dove deep inside Nessa, massaging her folds while occasionally darting out to tease her clit. Nessa felt her pussy clenching around his tongue, wanting to let out. After pissing on him, it didn’t take much for another wave to be unleashed from between her legs. Victor sucked on her clitoris, the pink nub making Nessa moan with bliss.

Shortly after her pee, a second wave of white-hot squirt came from between her legs, spraying Victor’s forehead and covering him in another layer of her juices. He smelled like her body now. Nessa looked down, and saw Victor’s cock standing fully erect, his hand gripping around it. He hadn’t cum, but the moment Nessa peed on him, he had gotten rock-hard and ready for more. Nessa, panting and sweating after cumming so hard, looked at Victor with a coy smile.

“I’ve got some sports drinks in the fridge,” said Nessa. “If you want me to piss on you some more, start guzzling them down.”

“Right away!” said Victor.

Plastic bottles lay on the floor. Victor and Nessa had drunk every single one of them. They were holding their legs together, their bladders full to bursting. Victor was surprised when Nessa told him that not only did she want to pee on him, she’d gladly let him return the favor and pee on her. They were both naked, and the hotel staff could clean it up later. Now, after letting the drinks make their way through their system, they were ready to indulge in their new fetish.

With his cock in one hand, Victor was lying down on the floor. Nessa stood above him, spreading her pussy open. She aimed for his mouth, and felt a huge sigh of relief as the golden shower she’d been holding back released in a single controlled burst. It came like a firehose from between her legs, splashing against Victor’s face and rolling down his chest. Nessa adjusted her flow, aiming for his dick. As the hot, steamy piss hit against his glans, Victor started stroking his cock harder, overcome with pure lust.

The smell, the taste of it dripping in his mouth, the delectable golden color. All of it was what he had hoped for. Then there was the sight of Nessa, standing confidently with her legs spread, the master of Water-types controlling her flow to land it on Victor’s body at the right time. She loved the tinkling sound of pee flowing out of her, and the way it went flying when it struck against Victor’s body. The warm feeling of relief as she drained the contents of her bladder onto him were the best.

Victor got closer, opening his mouth and placing it over Nessa’s pussy. He licked and slurped at her pink folds, his tongue massaging her brown puffy pussy lips. Nessa sprayed more piss into his mouth, which he gulped down by the mouthful. As his tongue licked her pussy, the flow became faster, Nessa moaning happily as she saw her piss overflow from Victor’s mouth, giving him more than he could drink. When it started to trickle to a crawl, Nessa looked at him, soaked in pee and rubbing his cock, approaching climax.

“You really liked that,” said Nessa.

Victor aimed his cock upwards, grunting as he achieved orgasm. Spurts of hot, white cum shot from his tip, splattering against Nessa’s stomach and thighs. She scooped some of it up, enjoying the taste of his cum. It was getting her turned on, and eager for more. Nessa lay on the bed and spread her arms out, telling Victor to use that dick of hers and cover her body in his piss. She was eager to have him return the favor.

He aimed his cock at Nessa. He’d been holding back the whole time she was going on him, and drinking her urine had only made it more difficult to hold it in. He aimed his cock at Nessa’s belly button first, and let loose a golden stream onto her stomach. It was warm and salty, and felt great on Nessa’s skin. Victor aimed lower, shooting it at her pussy before swinging his dick upwards towards her cleavage. He sprayed Nessa’s brown nipples with his stream of piss, making the hard tips drip with his urine. Nessa’s skin was drenched with pee, which made her hornier.

She put her finger in her pussy, massaging her clit and her inner folds. Victor standing above her, holding his cock and covering her in urine, was a thrilling experience. She had been surrounded by flowing water at the Gym, and occasionally took a dip in the pool, but something this was a new experience for her. Where his dick went, she followed. The water was warm, and the smell of it only made it all the more thrilling. The squelching sounds of Nessa’s pussy grew louder as she fingered herself, flicking her clit and pushing herself closer to orgasm.

Finally, Victor aimed for her mouth. His pee overflowed from her mouth. She swallowed it quickly, gulping it down to make room for more. The flavor wasn’t bad. Nessa grabbed Victor’s dick in her mouth, sucking on it to draw out more of his pee. She moved her lips up and down the length of his shaft, bobbing her head and sucking on it like a straw. Victor got harder, making it difficult to control his flow. His pee was now shooting wildly into Nessa’s mouth as she continued to finger herself, filling Nessa’s stomach with his golden drink.

Victor pulled away while he was still hard, moving between Nessa’s legs. He wanted a front row seat to watch her play with herself, knowing she was turned on by having him piss on her. Nessa’s technique was so good that she reached orgasm right as Victor placed his head between her legs. She let out a loud moan, her body blushing as she felt her legs tense up. She started to calm down, but kept her fingers inside herself, quickly working herself up to a second orgasm, just as powerful as the first.

“Amazing...” said Victor.

“So good...” Nessa moaned. “I smell like piss, but it’s so good! I’m gonna cum!”

She went down one more time, and then shot up to her third orgasm in a row. On her third time, she launched a huge fountain of squirt from between her legs, much bigger than the first one she had given Victor earlier. The sticky juice drenched his head, covering him from head to toe in her pussy juices. Victor’s body smelled like Nessa’s pee and pussy juice, and he couldn’t have been happier about it. After making herself cum so hard, Nessa felt like she hed to pee again. Her bladder was aching.

“Don’t go on me this time,” said Victor. “I want to see what it looks like when you go in the toilet.”

“You naughty boy,” said Nessa. “Follow me to the bathroom.”

Both of them dripping and smelling like pee, they made their way to the bathroom and shower. Nessa planted her brown ass on the toilet seat, spreading her legs to give Victor a good view. The sight of Nessa, superstar model and gym leader, sitting on the toilet with her legs spread gave Victor another throbbing erection. Nessa glanced at him, and told him to watch between her legs. The real show was going to begin.

It started slow, with a few drops falling from her pussy into the bowl. The trickle turned into a stream, and then into a fountain of golden piss. It hit the edge of the bowl, sliding back in and coloring the water below a pale yellow. Nessa’s face, a mix of arousal and relief, excited Victor. Such a vulgar position for one of the topmost trainers in Galar. Yet here she was, happily showing him something she did every day. Shamelessly pissing in front of him without a care in the world.

“Thanks for showing me that,” said Victor.

“You’re hard again,” said Nessa. “We need to clean up in the shower, but while you’re in there, let’s wrap this up, why don’t we? You can stick that hard todger right up my pussy.”

After waiting a moment or two for the rather small shower to heat up, Victor and Nessa stepped inside. They soaped each other up, getting most of the pee smell off their bodies. Nessa grabbed onto Victor’s cock, guiding it towards her dripping wet pussy. She was so turned on from their piss-soaked lovemaking that it slid right in instantly.

“What do you think?” asked Nessa.

“It’s hot and warm, and really sticky,” said Victor.

“You’ve got a nice rare bone yourself,” said Nessa. “Look at me. Let’s cum one last time for the evening. Enjoy it.”

Their lips locked as Victor pushed his cock deep inside Nessa. She squeezed her pussy around him, drawing him in as far as she could. His thrusts were quick, using what little space in the shower he could to its best effect. Nessa’s pussy expanded outward, shaping itself to the contours of his dick. Every motion made her body feel hot, until she was uncertain of where the heat of her body ended and the heat of the shower began.

Victor reached around and grabbed onto Nessa’s butt, drawing her closer to him. Their bodies were overlapping, skin meeting skin underneath the hotel’s water. His cock throbbed inside her. This time, he was certain it was cum, and not pee, that he was going to unload in her. Though he hadn’t brought protection. He didn’t think he’d be getting this far with Nessa on their first time at a hotel.

“It’s okay. Just pull out. I want to feel your hot semen on my body again,” said Nessa. “It’s so sticky and good.”

“Only if you squirt on me,” said Victor.

“You know I will,” said Nessa.

They kept going for a few minutes more, never breaking eye contact with each other, their moans and grunts becoming louder from echoing off the tiny space of the bathroom. Victor’s dick was rock-hard, about to blow his load. He pulled away from Nessa, aiming it at her thighs. He came hard, shooting a thick wad of cum onto Nessa. His white cum on her brown skin looked beautiful. As it rolled off her body into the drain, Nessa teased her pussy, and launched a hot stream of squirt onto Victor’s cock. Exhausted, all they could do was smile at each other.

They dried off, but didn’t even bother getting dressed. They got in bed alongside each other, naked and basking in the afterglow of sex. Victor knew the first thing he wanted to do when he woke up the next morning. Watch Nessa take a strong morning piss. She’d gladly let him watch.


End file.
